Akatsuki and Ice Cream
by IntenseProsecution
Summary: the Akatsuki love Deidara and Deidara loves... Ice cream? Fluffy. First story... Go easy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own... If I did Gaara and Hinata would be together, Sakura and Sasuke would be dead, Naruto would have had his mouth stiched shut a loonnnggg time ago and we would actualy see Kakashi's face... Sasori wouldn't die and Tobi would be a bad boy ;) **

**This is my first story... that I've posted... Me and my friend (Yurenadewka) were fooling around, acting like morons (maybe that was just me), and I came up with the first part of the story... bah...**

**ONWARD!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the Akatsuki members were seated around a big table in the 'kitchen' area.

"He's _mine_ I tell you!" Sasori cried, his head turning all the way around on his shoulders.

Tobi began to cry, "_Noo_! Tobi a good boy!"

Hiden's face had an unnatural pink tint to it, "He's _mine_, muthafuckas!!"

Deidara, who had been spacing out until this point, decided to join the party and asked in a very childish voice, "Ice cream, hn?"

Pein looked oddly at Deidara before looking at everyone else, "_MINE_! MUAHAHAHAHA…!"

Sasori let his head rise a little bit, "He's _my_ partner!"

Deidara looked at Sasori and pouted, "You're partners with Ice cream, yea?"

Everyone looked at one another then at Deidara, "_Idiot_…" They all muttered.

Konan looked at Deidara, squealed and hugged him, "You are _so_ cute!" Her flower bobbed in his face. She hopped up after a moment and proceeded to walk away. _He's to stupid to realize we all love him! They wont do anything_.

As soon as Konan was out of sight they all looked at each other, glared then jumped from their seats, rushing to Deidara, all trying to grab one of his hands, "I LOVE YOU DEI-KUN! MARRY ME!" they all screamed.

Deidara tilted his head to the side, "I thought I made my point quite clear… I WANT SOME ICE CREAM, hn! Whoever brings me the best ice cream will marry me, hn!" As everyone left to go find him the best ice cream they could muster, he pulled out a phone and a menu, this was going to be a long night.

Sasori brought Mango Peach sherbet, but since it was sherbet it didn't count.

Konan brought him Blue Berry ice cream, which he hated.

Zetzu just couldn't decide on anything.

Tobi brought him a lollipop, needless to say he was 'disqualified'.

Pein brought chocolate, Deidara said it was good but not what he was looking for.

Hiden brought strawberry which Deidara didn't even bother trying.

Itachi brought vanilla which Deidara said was too plain.

Kisame brought fish… no need to go into detail.

Kakuzu brought chunky monkey chocolate chimp and Deidara called it cruelty "to deh munkehs!"

"What now?" Sasori asked after a long pause.

The doorbell rang and Deidara went happily to get it.

The guy at the door was wearing a DQ uniform, "You ordered?"

Deidara opened the package and tasted the ice cream he had been handed, "I WILL MARRY THIS…" He looks at the guys name tag, "Dickie…!"

Everyone crowded around the opened ice cream container, "MINT CHIP?!" Deidara smiled and took the DQ delivery Boy's arm and walked out of the hide out.

THE END...or is it? -creepy music plays-

--------------------

ORIGINAL INSPARATION! (sucks, I know...)

Sasori: He's mine I tell you!

Tobi: Noo!

Hiden: Mine!

Dei: Ice Cream?

Pein: MINE! MUAHAHAHA!

Sasori: He's my partner!

Dei: you're partners with Ice Cream?

Every Akatsuki member: ... Idiot...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've got a real thing for ice cream and Deidara so it just fit... It may have been the 10 cups of coffee I had earlier or my own stupidity but I am so totally saying it was all me... and a little bit Yurenadewka...

I'm thinking about making one about the akatsuki except "modernized" like, Zetzu has Multiple personality disorder, Hiden is a violent preist, Deidara is a struggling art student... and Tobi is... A GOOD BOY! or the dog in other words. (of course I will have Yurenadewka's help)


End file.
